Efecto Mariposa
by Smithback
Summary: serie de one-shots humorísticos siempre con un timetravel de por medio. ¿Qué tal si?


Si los personajes fuesen míos, Hermione hubiese quedado con Remus y Luna con Harry; eso quiere decir, que los personajes son de j. k.R

¡Advertencia! ¡Errores ortográficos!

Serie de ONE o two –shots humorísticos, todos con un timetravel como base.

Disfruten.

1.- El bizarro viaje de Severus snape

.

Todos saben que la sádica mascota del Lord atacó al maestro de pociones, todos sabemos que no sobrevivió. ¿O no?

Severus Snape era un hombre inteligente que siempre supo a lo que se enfrentaba, sabía que ser un doble espía le traería problemas y una muerte segura y dolorosa; contaba con que el chico Potter ganase, mas le valía, no podría aguantar un reinado de un psicópata malhumorado. Pero…

Y es que el chico no brillaba por su astucia, ¡maldición! ¿Por que no pudo ser la sabelotodo Granger la elegida para salvar el mundo?

Pero Severus Snape era un hombre inteligente, cuando los chiquillos lo dejaron solo para ir a matar al Lord Psico, sacó no sin dificultad de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco con lagrimas de Fénix, un regalo del titiritero director; dudó unos momentos antes de colocarse la mitad del contenido sobre la herida y tomarse la otra mitad. Pasaron unos minutos mas mientras se recuperaba; cuando sintió el dolor en todo su cuerpo, supo que las lagrimas habían echo efecto. Aún débil, sacó de entre sus ropas otros dos frascos, uno era para reponer energía el otro para reponer sangre; suspiró una vez más y se los bebió de una sola vez. Unos minutos después sacó de sus bolsillos un giratiempos, ráyos, si continuaba sacando cosas de su túnica se terminaría pareciendo al semi gigante llorón.

Severus Snape era un hombre inteligente, sabía que jugar con el tiempo era muy peligroso, y que pocas veces se podía cambiar realmente. Recordó como aunque en su tercer año, los chiquillos salvaran al pulgoso Black, dos años después murió irremediablemente. Si, el destino era una perra muy testaruda. y aún así… tenía un giratiempos, el mismo que se usó para tratar de salvar al pulgoso, solo que le había hecho algunas modificaciones al giratiempos, modificaciones que lo harían regresar mas de veinte años en el tiempo, donde todo se fue al caño.

Lo meditó por unos momentos mas, si el chico Potter ganaba, seguramente hiciese lo que hiciese lo mandarían a Azcabán; si el maniático ganaba, seguramente una muerte dolorosa larga y llena de agonía le esperaba; rió para sus adentros, si, que difícil decisión.

Dio varias vueltas al giratiempos, las necesarias para retroceder a su nefasto quinto año en Howards. Cuando todo se fue al caño.

Linda la materia de Aritmancia; como pocionista, tenía que calcular meticulosamente la cantidad de ingredientes que usaba en sus pociones; aritmancia, linda aritmancia que ahora le había ayudado a llegar a aquel fatídico día en que llamó a su mejor amiga y amor secreto "sangre sucia".

Aún se encontraba en la casa de los gritos, y por la luz que se filtraba pudo saber que aún era temprano.

Tenía un plan bien estructurado; desmayaría a su yo mas joven, tomaría su lugar y cuando la pandilla de incompetentes grifindors apareciese, el les dejaría hacer esa broma idiota, su querida Lily llegaría y el le diría… bueno, no le diría "sangre sucia". ; Después implantaría esos recuerdos en su 'yo 'mas joven y regresaría a su feliz vida en el futuro. Simmel plan perfecto. Ya vería que haría con el lord.

Dicho y hecho. Llevó a cabo su plan; regresó a la casa de los gritos, dio vueltas al giratiempos para ver su maravilloso futuro; ¿estaría casado con Lily? ¿Tendría hijos? Esperaba no ponerle un nombre tan patético y común como 'Harry'. ¿Aún existiría el Lord maniático? ¿Los merodeadores seguirían siendo tan patéticos? Ja, seguramente si. Eso no cambiaría ni con mil giratiempos.

Llegó de manera poco elegante, la verdad, se cayó y vomitó, se rió de si mismo, Patética bienvenida a su maravillosa vida. Se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador, y entró a la escuela; bien, no había pelea, eso era buena señal, los alumnos no habían cambiado mucho, reconoció a algunos, buena señal; llegó al gran comedor, se vio a si mismo, misma cara, mismo rostro, mismo cabello, mismas ropas, misma nariz, ¿buena señal?; profesores,… eran los mismos… buena señal; el director, ¿¡Voldemort! ¡Mala mala mala mala malamalisisisisima señal!

Aún así nada lo preparó para la peor de todas las señales habidas y por haber; ni la extraña profesora Sinistra, ni los centauros pudieron haber predicho esta monumental catástrofes su lado pasó un mayor y mas vivo de lo que recordaba James Potter, eso no fue lo peor; éste James se acercó a su 'yo' de la mesa, y lo besó…. Lo besó… besó…. Besó….maldita perra del destino, eso no fue lo peor, él le correspondió. Le CORRESPONDIÓ.

Aterrorizado retrocedió sin aliento; no, no , nonononononon, eso definitivamente no podía ser. Chocó con alguien y cual sería su sorpresa al oír que un chico rubio de ojos verdes como los de su Lily le decía

"profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?"

Severus apenas pudo responder un leve 'si', que pareció mas un quejido.

"obvien, mi madre me envió una carta y preguntó, ¿que si irían a pasar las navidades usted y el profesor Potter en la mansión Malfoy?"

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron como platos y exclamó: "¿¡tu madre?"

El chico se mostró confundido, "si, mi madre, Lily."

Severus no pudo más que correr y meterse a un pasillo obscuro y nada transitado, no sin antes escuchar que alguien llamó a ese chico 'Harry'. ¡La había cagado! ¡La había cagado! ¡La había cagado! ¡La había cagado! ¡La había cagado!después de lanzarse un crusius a si mismo, lo cual descubrió que no había sido buena idea se; sentó a reflexionar, ¡la había cagado!, bueno, eso ya estaba mas que claro. ¿Que demonios pudo haber pasado?

Después de varios minutos en los que se tranquilizó y meditó, llegó a una conclusión, ¡la había cagado!; hizo un elaborado plan: en un momento en el que Potter estuviese solo, lo desmayaría, entraría a su mente y vería que fue lo que sucedió.

Planearlo Había sido mucho mas fácil que hacerlo, el tal James no estaba solo ni por un segundo, si no eran los alumnos, eran los profesores, y si no, era él mismo, bueno, su otra versión, esa era la peor parte, se la pasaban besándose. Ése día aparecieron varios vómitos por los pasillos.

En un momento, en el que James fue al baño lo pudo atrapar, se metió a su mente y vio lo que había sucedido.

Al parecer, después de que él no le dijese 'sangre sucia' a Lily, se habían ido juntos, Lily dejó de hablarles casi por completo a los merodeadores y empezó a juntarse mas con algunos Slitherins, slitherins como Lucius. Al parecer se comenzaron a llevar muy pero que muy bien; Al grado en que un buen día los encontró en el bosque prohibido, desnudos y gimiendo, Lily encima de Lucius; por supuesto, ella siempre había sido algo dominante.

Severus, impactado por lo visto y por ver desvanecerse la última oportunidad de estar con su Lily se fue a llorar y lamentarse por su patética vida a algún abandonado salón, para su mala suerte, ahí también estaba un lloroso James Potter.

"¿los viste? Preguntó James entre sollozos.

"Si," respondió Severus Dejándose caer a un lado de James y comprendiendo sin palabras los sentimientos del otro.

Ese fue el comienzo de una tímida y silenciosa amistad entre ellos dos; amistad que evolucionó a ¿amor? Bueno si, amor, si se le podía llamar amor a que un simple y buen día James prácticamente lo violara… claro, con su consentimiento.

Severus salió de la mente de James solo para vomitar y gritar una vez mas: ¡la he cagado!. Regresó a la mente de James para ver que Había pasado con Voldemort.

Una profecía fue hecha, Albus la escuchó, una rata la divulgó, un maniático la manipuló.

Voldemort analizó las opciones, tenía dos probables opciones el chico Nebille, y el chico Harry; aunque sus padres no lo habían desafiado tres veces exactamente, quizá la vez en que pidió un emparedado de atún y se lo dieron de caviar se considerara una, la segunda podría ser cuando Lucius no lo invitó a su boda con la tal Lily, y la tercera, podría ser cuando no le regalaron ese perrito de navidad, claro que él no había expresado que lo quería , pero, era obligación de sus seguidores saber lo que quería, ¿no?.

Si, definitivamente era ese tal Harry el que tenía que matar al Lord…. Al lord… seguramente iba a ser un mago muy poderoso, quizá con la fuerza suficiente para acabar con el director Limón.

¡Ya estaba decidido!

Lo entrenaría para que derrotase al director.

La orden del fénix era muy débil, y los mortífagos se encargaron de la mayor parte de ella, por que la otra era mortífaga, así es, todos los merodeadores eran Mortífagos;

A Harry no le costó mucho trabajo derrotar a Albus, de hecho, lo derrotó cuando cumplió 11 años, en realidad lo hizo sin querer, le ofreció un dulce de limón bastante grande y el director se ahogó con él.

Voldemort tomó el control del ministerio y de la escuela, la verdad al Lord no le interesaba la pureza de la sangre, solo lo había utilizado como medio para subir al poder. Lo único que verdad le interesaba era la inmortalidad y el poder, ambas cosas ya las había alcanzado.

Severus no sabía que hacer, por un lado el mundo parecía estar feliz, y en paz, por otro lado, ¡la había cagado! No comprendía como pudo haber terminado con su archirival James Patético Potter?

Severus Snape era un hombre inteligente y testarudo, éste Severus viajero del tiempo no había experimentado el amor de James y se rehusaba a hacerlo algún día. Tomó una decisión.

Regresó a la casa de los gritos, dio vueltas al giratiempos, y regresó más de veinte años al pasado, cuando todo se fue al caño por segunda vez.

Llegó en el momento en que su yo mayor y primer viajero del tiempo estaba a punto de desmayar a su 'yo' mas joven. El Severus que llegó al último le mostró su futuro con James si hacía lo que tenía planeado; el Severus (segundo viajero) desapareció. El Severus (primer viajero) vomitó y tomó entonces una sabia y meditada solución: ¡que todo se valla al caño!

Una vez mas dio vueltas al giratiempos, ésta vez al futuro, al futuro cagado, llegó momentos antes de que un moribundo Severus se tomara las lágrimas de fénix.

El moribundo Severus se mostró más que confundido, ¿por qué carajo alguien igual a él no lo dejaba salvarse?

El viajero del tiempo le mostró sus recuerdos y desapareció. Diciendo una triste verdad, "no era para nosotros, compañero".

Severus Snape era un hombre inteligente y sabía cuando rendirse; suspiró una última vez con un bizarro recuerdo en su mente, uno de los recuerdos que le acababan de presentar, el beso entre él y James.

¿les gustó?

Tengo ideas para los bizarros viajes de Hermione, Harry, Draco, Albus y Voldemort.

Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

Les tengo que advertir, el siguiente ONE-shot va a tardar muuucho.

Sean felices, bye


End file.
